As Long as You're Mine
by EnjolrasLovedEponine
Summary: Enjolras desperately tries to find Eponine within the darkened streets of Paris. When they finally comes across each other they sing a romantic duet together under the moonlight. Song from Wicked. I own nothing.


Eponine was as free as a poor street urchin could be, but freedom from her father was a sweet relief, a delicate luxury. Strange, threatening to defy her father and the Patron-Minette somehow led to freedom. It usually led to suffering. This time just as the others, Thenardier paid no heed to her threat, thinking it nothing more than a fruitless admonition as usual, and even warned her that if she squealed, he'd be forced to reveal that she too had been a part of their robberies. She knew her father would say something along those lines. So taking a different, bolder approach in response, she told him what he had always known, that there never was any proof of her participation in any robberies, the police having no record of her as a member of the Patron-Minette as her father was. Knowing she was right and he was cornered, not wanting to lose his precious look-out or risk his secrets being spilled by the ruthless gamine of a daughter, he threatened to beat her within an inch of her life if she left. But she was ready for this. Silent in the night, she fled, adorned boy's clothes, her skinny, bony body hidden under a thick, oversized trench coat that went passed her knees, sagging pantalons, and a hat to hide her long, dark, matted hair. Hidden in the streets of Paris disguised as boy under cover of night, Eponine was free from her father. As long as she kept herself secret. And free to wait for him.

The rain had come down, light and misty, and for as long as he planned to stay out, he knew he would eventually be soaked through. Of course he didn't mind. Enjolras wandered aimlessly through the night for hours, drenched to the bone, searching the familiar alleyways and routes he had seen her take, hoping to find her within the darkness. He was desperate to find her, to be with her. Was she just as desperate? Dear God he hoped so. Days ago he had watched her disappear into shadows, trailing behind a group of men, one of them unknowingly her father, and each day and night without her, his heart ached. Oh how he missed her terribly. This search of his was just another of his many futile attempts to find her, and just as the night before, and the many nights passed, he hoped the outcome would be different. His miserable heart yearned for her.

He came to the corner of the street and looked about himself, hoping to find her silhouette. Nothing. No one. His heart sank with dismay. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds had dispersed, the moon shown bright as it hung high above him. Leaning against the cold, wet building, he contemplated heading back to his flat as his mind succumb to defeat. His expression hardened in response, to mask the emotions he felt; he started for home.

"Monsieur Enjolras," Came a fragile whisper.

He looked up. Within the darkness of the alleyway, a face came into view, the eyes unseen due to the moonlit shadows tossed about by the hat, what was seen of the body within the moonlight was covered by a long trench coat. Without thinking he approached the unrecognizable figure as it disappeared into the gloom of the alley. Within the think alleyway, he could see the figure. Having removed the hat, long, dark, wet locks clung to her face and soaked clothes, her face no longer dirty thanks to the rain, her skin porcelain in the moonlight. He did not question why she wore men's clothing, because he simply did not care. Instead he smiled a smile that reached his eyes as he walked up to her.

"Eponine." He said with a tender, gentle voice.

Eponine smiled back at him, admiring every one of his angelic features, the way his blond locks curled and adhered around his face, the deep blue orbs that glistened as he smiled that charming smile she loved so much. Before he could reach her, she sat on her knees on the sodden cobblestone and reached out her hand for him to take. He kissed her hand as any gentleman would, but with more feeling of course toward the woman he loved. He sat facing her, their hands intertwined before he pulled her into a sweet embrace as he stroked the back of her head and hair. That was when she sang.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,_" She entangled her hands with his and pressed her forehead against his, "_I need help believing you're with me tonight._"

Pulling away, still holding his hands and staring into his eyes, she continued, "_My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me._"

She smiled at him lovingly as she sang, "_But just for this moment, as long as you're mine—_" Enjolras rose up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her as she pressed herself into his chest, "_I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline,_" She looked up at him, "_And if it turns out it's over too fast—_" He let her go and sat back down as she ascended over him and held his face in her hands, "_I'll make every last moment last._"

She rested back on her knees, and he took her hands and affectionately kissing her cheeks as she sang, "As long as you're mine."

He kissed her lips then and even though it didn't last long, it was undoubtedly passionate.

Enjolras parted the kiss to return with some lovely lyrics of his own, "_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing_—" He leaned in close to stare into her eyes, his strong hand placed on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "_through different eyes._"

At this Eponine blushed and smiled and leaning back down, taking her hands again, he continued, "_Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!_"

Her eyes gleaming, and her heart racing, she sang along with him, "_Every moment,_" She wrapped her fingers around his neck, her palms pressed against his jaw, "_As long as you're mine—_" They rose up together, their arms wrapped around each other, "_I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time!_"

Taking her face in his hands and pressing her forehead to hers, he sang alone with a voice almost sad, "_Say there's no future for us as a pair—_" But by lacing her hand with one that held her face, the thought vanished from his mind. She sang with him again, "_And though I may know, I don't care._"

Wrapping his arms around her back, and her hands on his chest, they continued, "_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to—_" Enjolras pressed himself against her, his head on her chest as Eponine enveloped her hands around his neck and through his hair, "_And see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through,_" They had let each other go, taking each others' hands as he stared into deep, dark brown eyes, and she into ocean blue ones. "_And know I'll be here holding you._"

"_As long as you're mine,_" They rose up to each other again, ending their song with a deep kiss as Enjolras stroked the back of her hair again. To his surprise she pulled away. Eponine smiled a cheeky smile as she blushed under the moonlight.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

Her smile did not fade, "It's just—for the first time, I feel… Wicked."

Enjolras smiled too before kissing his beloved Eponine again.


End file.
